


A Silver Banded Promise

by Shklance_Beef_Sandwich



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Halloween, Lance dresses up as Shiro's fiancé, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post Season 7, Shiro dresses up as a sexy nurse, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich/pseuds/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich
Summary: The fight with Sendak has been won and the Paladins and their families have some time to cool down, relax.Shiro and Lance throw a Halloween party for the group, and Lance comes out and asks Shiro an unexpected question.





	A Silver Banded Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a giveaway prize for the lovely PunkinPinkGlitter who's been nothing but understanding and patient while I finished up some deadline work.
> 
> I really hope you like this, I finished it about an hour ago, so apologies for any typos I may have missed.
> 
> (Titles are not my Forte, I'm afraid)

“You never told me you were a Tim Burton nerd!” Lance shouts from the kitchen as the intro for _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ plays on the Television, and Shiro chuckles, turning up the volume a couple notches before he’s dancing his way into the kitchen, doing his best impressions of the characters singing.

“This is Halloween, this is halloween!” He sings in a high pitched voice, standing behind Lance who’s stood in front of the counter, holding onto his hips and shifting from side to side. “Halloween! Halloween!” 

Lance laughs, batting weakly at Shiro with batter sticky hands, nudging him away.   
  
“Stop! I’m trying to make cookies.” He says, holding up a wooden spoon, as if he needed to prove his point, and Shiro stoops forward, managing to eat a chunk of the dough before Lance holds the spoon out of reach, glaring at Shiro, despite his smile. “You’re ridiculous, why do I love you?”

Shiro pouts, kissing Lance’s cheek, and Lance sighs, leaning into the gesture before pushing Shiro back so that he can move around, getting a baking tray out of the cupboard.

“Go finish putting up decorations, the kitchen is my area of expertise tonight.” Lance says with another weak push at Shiro, and Shiro relents, making his way out of the kitchen and into the living room, picking idly at the halloween decorations.

He hums along to the song that’s almost finished, his eyes traveling to the screen to watch snippets of the film every now and then, even as he stands on a step ladder, hanging up strings of small plastic jack-o-lantern lights and a skull shaped disco ball.

Shiro’s never really been one to celebrate halloween, he would usually sit and watch a themed movie or three, maybe invite a couple friends over to get drunk, but that was always about the extent of it.

But Lance loves the holiday, him and his family would always throw a party, nothing outrageous, just some appropriate decorations, treats and homemade sweets, and an excuse to eat them all while hanging out with friends.

Lance decided he wanted to keep up the tradition, now that the worst of the war is over and things have calmed down considerably while the paladins have been recovering.

The others had been up for it, even Keith, much to Lance’s surprise, though Shiro knew the usually stoic of the group secretly loved halloween, remembering the days before kerberos of Keith turning up at his dorm adorning dark eye makeup and overly large fangs, grinning around the plastic and showing off his cloak of choice.

He wonders if Keith will dress up tonight, if any of the others will, knowing for a fact Lance was planning on dressing up, though he wouldn’t show Shiro his costume, opting to keep it a surprise for whatever reason.

Shiro’s ripping open a packet of gummy worms to pour into the candy bowl when two arms snake around his waist, a kiss planted against the nape of his neck.

“Cookies are in the oven…” Lance says, hands on Shiro’s stomach. “The decorations look awesome, babe.”

Shiro smiles, turning in Lance’s embrace until he’s face to face with the other man, leaning down to kiss him slowly.

“I’m glad you like them.” He murmurs, feeling Lance smile against his lips.

“Everything’s amazing,” Lance continues, leaning back enough to look Shiro in the eye proper, hand coming up to cup his jaw. “You, us, our apartment, our life.”

“In a sappy mood, are we?” Shiro says with a chuckle, Lance simply shrugs, tilting his head with his eyes flicking over Shiro’s face.

“Always.” He belatedly replies, leaning forward the necessary few inches to kiss Shiro again.

Shiro hums into it, arms wrapping around Lance’s slighter frame, tilting his head to deepen the gesture, sucking gently at Lance’s lower lip, eliciting a soft gasp that Shiro eagerly swallows.

“I’ve been thinking-” Lance starts, panting softly as Shiro shifts to kiss along Lance’s neck, humming as if to say “I’m listening,” his lips trailing down the sensitive skin of Lance’s throat, feeling him swallow.

“I’ve been thinking about the future, and what- what it holds for us…” Lance tugs at Shiro’s hair, not harsh but enough to have Shiro pulling back and meeting Lance’s eyes.

“Yeah…?” Shiro says the word on a heavy exhale, gaze dropping to Lance’s lips, making as if to kiss him again, but Lance’s finger against his mouth stops him, and he looks up, his eyes questioning.

“Yeah…” Lance says, smiling softly, his breathing still heightened somewhat. “I wanna…wait, I have something for this-” Lance pulls himself away from Shiro, much to the other mans’ confusion, holding his hands up with an “I’ll be right back!” before he’s heading down the hall.

Shiro stands there, stunned for several seconds, his brow furrowed. When Lance doesn’t come back right away, Shiro turns, continues with opening candy packets and pouring their contents into the large bowl.

“Takashi…” 

Shiro hums in reply, turning to ask what’s up when Lance doesn’t say anything, only to rip open the bite-sized snickers packet quick and hard enough for the chocolates to go flying everywhere in his shock of seeing Lance on one knee, wearing a deep blue suit and holding a ring.

“Takashi Shirogane…” Lance says in the midst of his laughter, biting his lip. “Will you marry me?”

Shiro stands there, mouth agape not unlike a fish out of water for several long moments, holding what remains of the snickers bites packaging.

“I-I, uh, I’m-”

Lance bites his lip, eyes hopeful and nervous all at the same time, waiting patiently for Shiro’s answer all the while.

“You can take time to consider,” He says after a while, after Shiro raises a hand to cover his mouth, eyes still wide. “I know it’s a lot.”

“Lance…” It’s all Shiro’s able to say, slowly lowering himself to kneel with Lance, taking ahold of the hand not holding the ring up between them. He stares at the band, it’s simple, silver and black, but it has Shiro’s breath hitching all the same. 

“I love you, Shiro. You’re my hero. I never thought I’d be so lucky and be able to call you one of my best friends, and eventually, my…” Lance ducks his head, cheeks tinged pink. “My lover.” He finishes, looking back up at Shiro with a shy smile.

Shiro feels his eyes prick with unshed tears, and he blinks, exhaling shakily, feeling his and Lance’s joined hands raise, watching as Lance kisses his knuckles, gaze never leaving Shiro’s face, all the while.

“I love you too, Lance.” Shiro belatedly replies, his lips twitching upward into a smile, looking toward the ring once more. “It’s beautiful…” He murmurs, and Lance grins, turning the ring and allowing Shiro to look at the entire piece of jewellery.

“Like you,” Lance says, the line so cheesy it has Shiro huffing a small laugh, rolling his eyes. “Does this beautiful ring get to make itself a home on your beautiful hand?” He continues, tilting his head to bask in Shiro’s reaction, eyes alight with hope.

With a small, breathless laugh, Shiro nods, a tear managing to escape the corner of his eye, but Lance catches it, swiping his cheek with the pad of a thumb, leaning forward and kissing Shiro softly.

“Yes,” Shiro says between kisses, smiling into the gesture and feeling Lance return it in kind. “Yes, I’ll marry you-” 

Lance pulls back enough to shift Shiro’s left hand, slipping the ring onto his finger, the band fitting snug and perfect, glinting in the low light. Shiro gasps at the sight, smiling shakily before him and Lance are kissing again, his hands, both flesh and metal alike, coming up to cup Lance’s cheeks.

The kisses gradually grow heavier, until Lance is lying back and Shiro is leaning over him, straddling him right there on the floor, probably wrinkling the expensive looking suit, but neither of them care as their heads tilt, mirroring the other and kissing slow and deep.

The door opens all too suddenly, Shiro pulling back and sitting up just as every one of their friends and family members walk into their house, the two men panting and blushing as everyone’s gaze falls onto them.

“Get a room, guys.” Keith says, folding his arms, donned in a red velvet cloak and platform boots that have Shiro finding it hard to take him seriously.

It’s hard to take anyone seriously, honestly. Almost everyone is wearing some sort of ridiculous getup, standing in the entryway staring at the two still sprawled out on the floor.

“Were you two wrestling?” Lance’s nephew asks, covered in foil and googly eyes, apparently an imitation of some alien, robot…thing.

“Uh- yeah, buddy, we were!” Lance pushes upward, forcing Shiro to stand, less he instead be seated in Lance’s lap. Lance stands, too, brushing off his suit and clearing his throat.

“Shiro, is that…” Keith points to Shiro’s hand, raising an eyebrow, and next thing Shiro knows is that everyone follows Keith’s pointing toward Shiro’s hand, or more specifically, the band on his finger.

“Lance!” Hunk exclaims, loud enough for the majority of people still loitering in the foyer to jump. “You proposed without us here?!”

Lance opens his mouth, closes it, and tries again. “W-well, you see- the moment was right and I just-”

“You’re getting married?!” Lance’s mother and sisters exclaim, all high pitched and high volume, rushing over and grabbing at Shiro’s hand to examine the ring.

“You were supposed to wait until we were all here, genius.” Keith mutters, and Lance shrugs, looking sheepish.

“I know, I’m sorry, guys…”

Shiro lets Lance’s family fawn over the ring, eyes snapping to Keith.  
  
“You knew? You all knew?” He asks, and Keith rolls his eyes.

“Well, yeah. I’m the closest to family you’ve got, Lance had to ask someone for their blessing.” At that, he smirks, walking up to Shiro and pulling him into a hug, ignoring the complaints of Lance’s family members as he does so. “I’m so happy for you…”

Shiro hugs back, holding back tears not for the first time that evening, smiling and turning his face into the crook of Keith’s neck.

“Thank you, Keith…”

“So, are we gonna party, or what?” Pidge asks, all eyes turning to her standing by the door, leant against its frame. “It’s Halloween, you two finally got your shi-” She pauses, drawing out the syllable for a few seconds upon remembering there are children present. “-p…your ship, together. I wanna drink.

“Okay,” Shiro chuckles, reluctantly pulling away from his hug with Keith, pointing a thumb in the general direction of upstairs. “I’m gonna get changed into my costume, then we can…party.” He says, looking toward Lance. “You coming?”

“See, I know Keith said to get a room, but we’re all here now, so that’s inappropriate.” Pidge says, and Shiro feels his cheeks heat.

“Babe, I’m already changed.” Shiro turns to Lance, watches as he gestures toward himself, more specifically, the suit he wore. “I’m dressed as your fiancé.”

There’s a mixture of pained groans and aww’s from everyone, and Shiro can’t help but bite his lip in attempt to suppress the grin threatening to take over his face as he heads upstairs.

 

One sexy nurse costume and a renewed blush later, the party is in full swing.

There’s children running around, yelling in Spanish that everyone has to struggle to hear the music over. Everyone’s eating candy, despite there being enough food on the table to feed a small army, chatting and dancing and all in all having a great time.

Shiro can’t stop smiling, Lance’s arm wrapped around his waist the majority of the night, stealing kisses when he thinks no one is looking. 

Once it starts getting late, the little ones start getting sleepy, piled on the couch with parts of their costumes scattered along the floor after growing bored of them or getting too uncomfortable. Lance’s mum comes and says goodbye to them, kissing first Lance, then Shiro’s cheeks, smiling at the two with an almost tearful expression before the family takes their leave, leaving Coran, Allura and the rest of the paladins.

“That was some party.” Pidge says, nursing a glass of something, smiling tiredly.

“I thought it was wonderful fun.” Allura says, sat in the middle of the living room floor with Coran, who nods eagerly in agreement, eating from a bowl of candy.

Shiro huffs a small laugh, stroking his fingers up and down Lance’s arm softly, laying across his lap on the couch.

“Yeah, it was great.” 

Lance hums, half asleep.

“Well, we should probably leave you guys to it.” Keith says, standing, and the others make weak sounds of protest, either too drunk or too tired to move. “Do you guys really wanna be here when Lance and Shiro go upstairs?” Keith asks, and that gets everyone up, saying their goodbyes and out the door within two minutes.

_“Rude.”_ Lance yells, and Keith shakes his head, patting Shiro’s shoulder on his way past.

“Just giving you two some private time, is all. Have a good night.” Shiro waves as Keith shuts the door behind himself, and he smiles up at Lance.

“How considerate…” He murmurs, and Lance just huffs a short laugh, drifting off.

“Very…”

Shiro manages to gather enough energy to stand, help Lance up and get them both upstairs. They get out of their costumes and practically flop onto the mattress in their underwear.

“I love you…” Lance says, Shiro curled up against his side. “I can’t wait to marry you…”

Shiro smiles, kissing Lance slowly.

“I love you, too…I can’t wait, either…”

He falls asleep in Lance’s arms, concentrating on the weight of the ring around his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and/or Comments if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](http://shklancebeefsandwich.tumblr.com) (heed nsfw)
> 
> Or check out my [Writing Blog](http://kuro-aka-gane.tumblr.com) where you can see my other work and request a drabble or commission a fan fiction from me.


End file.
